The Adventures of Little Moon
by Dr. Pepper 87
Summary: Six year old Remus Lupin time travels to the Order of the Phoenix, how will Tonks and other members react to him, and what happens when little Remus doesn't know that when Gray-back bit him he became a werewolf. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am now going to do something no one else has done. And this is gonna be AWESOME your reviews make this go faster. We. Start. Now.**

Remus was bitten by Gray-back only a few hours ago, now the six year old was lying in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's. He was still knocked out, his left arm wrapped in layers of bandages, his face deeply scared. His blond hair had flecks of dirt rubbed into it. The room was quite, not a sound dare entered the room, the lights were off, and the wall was bare. The boy's parents were outside the door waiting for the doctor to return with the phoenix tears.

Remus stirred in his sleep and opened his bright blue eyes. He was confused, he was just asleep in his own bed last he remembered. His shoulder felt like it has a heartbeat all on its own. Each beat giving off a painful prick through his body, his face felt like it had been ripped off. He started to cry, at first he didn't even know he was crying; it started as the tears welling up in his eye, now they were racing down his face.

"Mummy!" He sobbed, "Daddy!"

Remus Lupin was officially terrified.

**Time-Travel-Time-Travel-Time-Travel-Time-Travel-Time-Travel-Time-Travel**

After an hour of being calmed down his parents, the Doctor came in with the phoenix tears. No one told Remus what happened.

"It was a bad man, he bit you."

Remus didn't understand why it hurt so much, once he was bitten by Cole Parker's dog but it had never hurt this bad.

"Lie down and I'll put this special water on your cut, okay." The doctor told him.

Remus shook his head and buried himself in his father's side.

"Remus it will be okay." His mother told him.

Remus shook his head again.

"We'll buy you chocolate."

The six year old reluctantly scooted away from his father.

"This is something new so you get it try it out for us." The doctor said.

The heartbeats in his shoulder seemed to flutter as the doctor got closer. Remus bundled his hands into fists and laid them agents his pants. His hand reached his newly bought pack of Exploding Snap in his pocket.

As the first drop touched his skin; Remus let out a call of surprise.

The second drop hurt extremely badly, but Remus kept quiet, he wanted to be a good boy so he could get some chocolate. Maybe they would get him a nice big bar of Honey Duke's finest.

The third drop numbed his entire body.

The forth brought the feeling back.

The fifth made his body lurch, slowly the doctor, his parents, and the bare, now bright room, disappeared.

**Time-Travel-Time-Travel-Time-Travel-Time-Travel-Time-Travel-Time-Travel**

Nymphadora (who would probably hex you for calling her Nymphadora) Tonks sat at the table at 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order meeting had just ended an hour prier. Sirius Black sat at the other end of the table and stared blankly at the wall behind Tonks. The two sat in silence.

"Wotcher Sirius." Tonks said.

Sirius grunted.

"Where's Remus?"

"Full moon last night."

"Ahh."

Silence.

"So…."

"TONKS WHAT IS IT!"

"I don't know I just wanted something interesting to happen."

"You and me both."

"I wish Remus was here."

"Is it because you love him?"

"NO!"

"Yeah right."

Tonks let out an overly dramatic sigh, she hated being alone with Sirius. Not like she didn't like him, just he always laughed at her, and never took anything seriously.

Normally Tonks would hang around with Hermione and Ginny, or Remus.

"Siriu-."

Before Tonks could finish her sentence a loud bang came from the hallway. Both Sirius and Tonks raised their wands and ran out into the hallway.

_**Tonks' Point of View **_

When we got out to the hallway a small boy was curled up in a ball crying. I lowered my wand, Sirius didn't.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He yelled.

The boy gave a terrified squeak.

"TONKS GET DUMBLEDORE!"

"Don't hurt him." I said.

The boy was now pressed up against the wall, shaking in horror.

Sirius lowered his wand an inch.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Daddy said I shouldn't talk to strangers." He whispered.

"Can you tell me what happened to your shoulder?" I asked pointing to the large bandage.

"Mummy said a bad man bit me."

I felt a stab of pain for this poor boy.

"I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." I said.

The boy nodded.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks."

The boy giggled.

"My name is Remus Lupin." He said.

I froze; a clatter behind me meant that Sirius had dropped his wand.

Little Remus seeing my shock started to cry again.

"Please don't run away." He choked between sobs.

"Why would I run away?" I asked.

"Because people said I was a freak when I made the crayons fly." He whispered.

I was stunned.

"Remus, we," I indicted to Sirius and myself. "Can make crayons fly too."

He rubbed his eye and said, "Really?"

"Yeah."

He looked at me and smiled. His eyes didn't look full of worry and sadness like the older Remus did, he looked like the kid who just got told they could have every toy in the toy store.

"Will you be my friend?" He asked.

I couldn't hold back my smile.

"Sure Remus."

That's when he hugged me. "Thank you." He whispered.

I picked up Remus (this is SO weird) and carried him to the sitting room.

"Your house is scary." He said bluntly.

Sirius laughed.

Behind Sirius the flames in the fire place glowed green, and out stepped _Remus Lupin_ **(Okay let's make both of our lives easier Remus from the past is in normal letters **_**Remus **_**from the present will be in italics.) **Remus looked at his future self.

"Hello." He said.

"Hello." _Remus _choked.

"Hello Moony, how 'bout you go get Dumbledore and tell him we met Mr. Remus Lupin." Sirius said.

_Remus _stared at Remus (Merlin this just got weirder)

"Okay, I'll be right back." _Remus _said.

The three of us watched _Remus_ disappear in the flames.

"My daddy does that when he goes to work." Remus informed us.

Both Sirius and I had an extremely hard time consoling our laughter.

We both watched young Remus explore the room.

"My face itches." He complained. I took a closer look at him and released how new his scars looked.

"Remus, when did the bad man bite you?" I asked concerned.

"Yesterday; I don't know why it hurt, Cole Parker's dog bit me once but it didn't hurt a lot, I only cried for three minutes." He said holding up three fingers.

"Dogs are awesome." Sirius said.

Remus shrugged.

"Remus do you have a nickname?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head.

"Well we have nicknames so you should have one too." Sirius continued.

Remus smiled.

Sirius pointed to me, "That's Tonks," He pointed to himself, "I'm Padfoot, the guy you saw earlier was Moony."

I snickered.

Sirius thought for a moment, "You can be Little Moon."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Do you know what that bad man did to you?" I asked.

Remus shook his head.

"You're Little Moon because you look like Moony." Sirius said cutting me off.

"Okay!" Remus smiled.

"Will Moony be my friend too?" He asked.

"Yeah, Moony will be your friend Little Moon." I said.

"Little Moon, how did you get here?" Sirius asked.

"Well the doctor said he was going to put magic water on my cut and then I felt like I was falling and BOOM here I am." Little Moon explained.

"Well buddy, looks like you get to hang out with us for a while." Sirius said.

This week just got interesting.

**Well there we go, I should congratulate myself, this is the longest fanfiction I've written. I hope this is an awesome idea I got the idea from a fanfiction were and little Tonks meets an older Remus, but I thought it would be more interesting if it was the other way around, next chapter will pretty much go into detail about how various members of the Order react to a younger version of everyone's favorite Professor. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there, this is premade chapter #1. I probably shouldn't update this because I only got like 2-3 reviews last chapter. Why are you writing this then, you ask. BECAUSE MY BEST FRIEND FLIPPED WHEN I SAID I WASN'T GOING TO UPDATE, so thank her when you read this. Enjoy.**

_**Little Moon's Point of View**_

Tonks and Padfoot just introduced me to a bunch of people, they call themselves the Order of the Phoenix, and I think it's a pretty name.

I asked Moony if I could join, he just laughed and said, "Someday buddy." Moony is like my father, he knows a lot of things about me. When I asked him how he knew it he said, "I know someone just like you." I think I have a secret twin.

There are twins here too; they keep telling me I'm a brilliant prankster. What's the Marauder's Map?

Mrs. Molly is their mummy, I miss my mummy. Mrs. Molly said I was really skinny so she gave me a HUGE chocolate cake. Moony said he was jealous of me, so I gave him a piece, Moony like's chocolate too.

Mr. Arthur is the twin's daddy. He asked me what a rubber ducky is, I told him 'bout my rubber ducky named Chad. Chad is my friend.

There is a guy named Bill, he gave me a bear from Egypt. I named him Teddy Lupin.

Ron, Bill's brother, called me Professor Lupin. I don't understand, but whenever he calls me that his whole face gets red and the Order looks at me.

Hermione is really nice, she teached me how to read Bippty Rabbit and His Cracking Stump.

Kingsley didn't say much to me; but I like him, he gave me lots of chocolate.

Mad-eye Moody looks funny, Moony agreed with me, I asked him if Cole Parker's dog bit his nose, and he told me I wasn't funny. IT WAS A REAL QUESTION!

Dumbledore asked me a billion times how I got here and he made me drink pumpkin juice and answer all them again.

There is some guy named Percy and when I asked who he was Mrs. Molly ran away crying. I didn't mean to say anything naughty.

Sirius keeps telling me jokes, I don't get how there funny; so I just pretend to laugh. Who's Snivellous?

Ginny likes to play with me, we even get to play house. My parents are too busy with work to play house with me.

I have a crush on Tonks, a crush is when you like someone a lot and feel really happy when they're around. Sirius said Moony has a crush on Tonks too. She likes me more, I think.

Tonks hates someone named Troll Umbrella Stand, I've never met him, but he trips Tonks so he must be a meany.

Moony and Padfoot talk about someone named Peter; I know a boy named Peter. His name is Peter Pettigrew and he is in my class. He's scared of me because I made the crayons fly. I don't care 'cause all my new friends can make crayons fly too.

The Order also talks about someone named Harry Potter. I don't know who that is though. I asked Tonks who he is. She said he was someone special.

I met a small weird thing called Kreature. Padfoot says it's a house-elf. Daddy says we shouldn't have house-elves 'because it wasn't nice. He called me a Half-Breed. Sirius got really mad at him.

_**Now on to everyday life at the Order of the Phoenix**_

I sat at the table with a mug of hot chocolate. I had on some of Ron's shrunken P.J.s. My shoulder hurted really bad but I was a big boy so I didn't cry. Sirius and Moony sat next to me; the others were running from a big white owl who was trying to peck them.

"Remus, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Padfoot asked.

I thought for a moment. What did I want to be?

"I want to be Quidditch Captain for the Harpies." I said.

"What part do you want to play?"

"Chaser, wait Seeker, no Chaser. Yeah Chaser!" I said.

Padfoot chucked, Moony smiled.

"Well, Remus who's your best friend?" Sirius asked.

"Tonks." I answered automatically.

"Do you have a crush on her?" Padfoot asked.

"YES!"

Moony sighed and buried his head in his arms, Sirius couldn't stop laughing.

Just then Hermione came in and said to Moony and Padfoot, "Mad-Eye said get ready, they're going to get Harry."

Moony got up, Sirius followed.

"Remus how 'bout you come with me and Ginny we'll go play up stairs."

"Okay!" I said hopping down from my chair; I grabbed her hand and we walked up stairs.

_**No one's Point of View**_

Little Moon and Hermione walked up the stairs and entered the room the girls shared.

Ginny looked up from the homework she was doing.

"Hi Little Moon." She said smiling.

"Hi Ginny, can we play monster?" Remus asked.

"I don't know how to play monster, Remus." Ginny said sweetly.

"You growl and chase me, and when you catch me I'm the monster." Remus explained, as if it was the plainest thing ever.

"Okay I'll play monster with you, who is the monster anyway?"

"Ummmm, I'll be the monster!" Remus said.

Hermione and Ginny nodded.

"So you better run I'm going to get you!" He said laughing.

Hermione and Ginny faked a run and exited the room.

Remus let out a little growl and set out after them.

"Imagine Lupin as a kid, this is not what came to mind." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"I know he's a normal kid!" Hermione said.

"I got you 'Mione!" Remus called.

Before Hermione could know what happened (that's saying something), the front door banged open and a good chunk of the Order trudged into the house.

"TONKS!" Remus called running to her.

"Hey Little Moon how are you?" She said.

"Great, Hermione and Ginny played Monster with me."

"Oh."

Remus looked behind Tonks and saw Harry.

"Tonks, who's he?"

"Um, Little Moon how 'bout you take him upstairs, Ron will tell you who that is." Tonks said as she filed into the kitchen after the Order.

Little Moon grabbed Harry's hand and led him up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Remus asked.

"Harry."

"The Order was talking 'bout you."

"Who are you?"

Before Harry could retrieve his answer, Ron and Hermione filed out into the hall.

"HARRY!" They shouted and hugged him.

The two then explained to Harry all about the Order of the Phoenix.

"Well who's he?" He asked pointing to Little Moon.

"Err." Ron and Hermione didn't know how to explain it to Harry with Little Moon standing right there; they had to swear they wouldn't tell Remus that he time traveled.

"I'm Little Moon." Remus said.

"What's your real name?" Harry asked.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." Little Moon said.

"Harry, Ron and I have to tell you something, Little Moon go find Ginny." Hermione said to both boys standing in front of her.

"Okay, see you later Harry!" Remus called as he ran down the stairs to Ginny's room.

"Harry, six year old Remus was getting a newly created treatment for werewolf bites, and it teleported him into the future and to this location, we swore we wouldn't tell him. Problem is he doesn't know he's a werewolf, and from now on you have to called older _Remus_ Moony, when Little Moon is around. Dumbledore said he has to look into it; the Order is debating whether or not to use Remus to change the future." Ron and Hermione explained.

"We need to, guys we could save my parents!" Harry said excitedly.

"Harry we could damage the time stream." Hermione said.

"We have to try, they're my parents." Harry said.

Little did they know Remus came back up the stairs to get Teddy Lupin, and heard the whole thing.

**This was really fun to write, now please review, I got pages in my email about follows and favorites, TWO REVEIWS come on people it only takes a second.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Its start with why I hated writing this chapter, I am now sitting in corner writing this on the slowest moving computer ever. I am out of my special writing corner of awesomeness. Well let's just say I should stop complaining and write because this is a lot funner than listening to random family members talk about politics. **

**ONWARD!**

Little Moon stood frozen outside of the room, his mind seemed paralyzed. The house-elves on the wall seemed to be staring at him. Little Moon didn't even notice.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry exited the room and saw Remus standing there terrified. His knees were shaking.

"Little Moon?" Hermione asked, already understanding what happened.

That's when Little Moon broke down. He started crying and ran into Hermione giving her a hug.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Remus sobbed.

Hermione lifted Little Moon and walked down the stairs, Harry and Ron followed.

Remus lifted his head and looked over Hermione, Harry and Ron looked guilty.

"Kids come down!" Mrs. Molly yelled up the stairs.

Ginny came out of her room and saw the bawling child.

"Harry, good to see you, what happened to Little Moon?" Ginny asked.

"He heard us talking about his current situation." Ron said.

"I want Teddy." Remus whispered.

"Okay Remus, I'll be right back." Ginny said sprinting up the stairs.

The four stepped (in Remus's case, carried.) into the dining room.

Some of the Order had left and the only ones left were the Weasley's (minus Ginny), _Remus_, and Tonks.

"What's wrong with Little Moon?" Tonks asked.

Everyone looked up; Remus buried his head in Hermione's shoulder.

"He heard Ron and Hermione tell me about his situation." Harry admitted, there was no point in lying.

"I miss my mummy and daddy." He choked out.

"Oh Remus!" Molly cried as she ran forward and took him from Hermione.

Remus kept sniffling.

"Well then." Fred and George said at the same time.

"The poor boy is terrified he doesn't need you tell jokes." Arthur said.

_Remus's _face went red.

"Moony?"

"Yes Little Moon."

"Are you me?"

"Yes Little Moon; I'm you."

"Do you miss mummy and daddy too?"

"Yeah, I do."

Little Moon let go of Molly and hugged Moony.

"It's okay; mummy and daddy will find us." Little Moon said.

Both Remus' hugged.

"I'm tired." Little Moon whispered.

"Okay Little Me let's go."

Hermione, Ron and Harry started shooting all the apologies they could think of.

"Guys I think it's up to Lupin and Dumbledore." Tonks said.

The trio took their seats as Ginny and Lupin walked in. **(Now Remus in normal letters is present Remus.)**

Tonks turned to Remus.

"Do you remember how you got back?"

Remus thought for a moment and answered.

"Not a lot, but I remember a few details."

Everyone leaned forward; waiting for Remus to continue.

"I remember at some point I was called Little Moon; I never understood that until now. I still have Teddy Lupin somewhere; and we run into some trouble bring him or me back to the past. We traveled to the future." The occupants of the dining room gasped. "But I got home safely; Tonks brought me and we barrowed Harry's cloak of invisibility. They thought I had teleported to the other side of the room; of course I didn't. They stopped using Phoenix tears as a cure to werewolf bits, they were afraid someone would teleport farther. I thought this whole thing was real until my parents convinced me it was a dream. And some of my old school books from first year say; Property of Little Moon. That was when the Marauders weren't my friends." Sirius looked guilty. "The name Little Moon made me feel like I had friends."

"Moony" Sirius asked.

"Yes?" Remus asked.

"You take way too long to explain things." Sirius said.

"You never change do you Sirius."

"That's why I'm your best friend."

There was a silence.

"When do you get back?" Molly asked.

"After the kids go to Hogwarts, I don't remember when afterwards." Remus said.

"That means you have at least one full moon." Arthur said.

"Yeah…."

"Remus I'll go with Little Moon." Sirius volunteered.

"You're a wanted criminal, Sirius." Remus said.

"But Remus it's his first time." Sirius said.

"And I'm pretty sure I was alone." Remus shot back.

"And I'm pretty sure you're lying." Sirius said.

"No Sirius."

"We could give him wolfsbane." Sirius said.

"No we can't." Remus said. Hermione nodded.

"WHY NOT?"

"When I was little wolfsbane wasn't invented yet and to give it to me now would make my next transformations extremely painful." Remus said.

"Remus you can't torture yourself." Sirius said, Harry nodded.

"Why don't you let me care for myself."

"Well you're doing a pretty poor job."

"I turned out fine, thank you."

"It's a mystery to us all."

"I've had enough of this conversation; I'm going to bed."

Remus left the room.

_**Later that night Little Moons Point of View.**_

I woke up and felt sick, not like the sick were you pretend to play doctor. It was the sick were you felt yucky and your mummy gives you soup and tells you get better. My head ached and I felt like I was going to puke. I rolled off my bed and crawled over to Harry and Ron's beds.

"Guys." I whispered.

They stayed still.

"Guys I don't feel good."

Ron snorted in his sleep.

I didn't have the energy to call out again; I curled up in a ball trying not to throw up all over the floor. I started taking deep breaths like daddy does when I bug him when he's working. I started crying; not 'because I was sad it was 'cause I don't feel good.

I crawled over to the door and stood up, my stomach lurched. I turned the knob and the door made a loud creaking noise. I looked hopefully and Harry and Ron, they didn't move.

I lowered myself to my knees and crawled out into the landing. There wasn't any light coming from the dining room; I guess everyone was sleeping. The only light was coming from a dust covered lamp at the end of the hallway. It was so dirty that hardly any light seemed to go through. I blindly crawled down the stairs and collapsed next to a random room. I wanted to go home. I wanted mummy's soup and I wanted her to tell me to get better. I wanted daddy to sit at the end of my bed and tell me stories about Hogwarts. I wanted to go home so badly. I didn't want to be alone.

I stood up and opened the door I was curled up in front of.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Little Moon?"

"Tonks?"

"What is it Little Moon."

"Tonks I'm really sick."

"Come here Little Moon."

I crawled across the floor toward her voice.

She lifted me up and held me close, just like my mummy does.

Slowly she started rocking.

"Tonks?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Okay Little Moon, let's go down stairs."

She lifted me up and carried my down the stairs, near the bottom she stumbled; but she regained her balance. My stomach lurched, I didn't say anything, I was thankful she woke up to take care of me. We finally came out into the kitchen; she put me in a chair and flipped on the light. It burned for a second, but then the dark green room came into focus. She put a mug of hot chocolate in front of me. I looked at the steam fly off of it. I groaned; I definitely felt worse. All the bones in my body felt like they were being pulled.

"Tonks!" I called tears flowing down my face.

"I DON'T FELL GOOD!" I complained.

She lifted me onto her lap.

We both sat there for a while, at some point Tonks turned off the lights with her wand. Finally I fell asleep.

_**Tonks point of View after Little Moon fell asleep**_

Little Moon had a fever, him just being on my lap made me sweat. I didn't move; he was in pain and I didn't want to wake him. His sandy brown hair was soaked with sweat and he looked extremely pale. He was breathing deeply, like each breath was a challenge.

I wondered what he was dreaming about; he just interested me, his older self would rather jump off a cliff then let me see him sick.

In my mind I classified Little Moon and Remus as two completely different people. Little Moon loved me. Moony hated me.

I don't know why he hates me; he's hated me since he joined the Order of the Phoenix. I wonder if he remembers me from when he was Little Moon.

Did I do something terrible to Little Moon?

No.

I wouldn't EVER hurt Little Moon.

I heard movement from the door; I flicked my wand and saw Remus staring at me.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at his younger self curled up at my side.

"He's really sick." I explained.

"I can imagine." He said.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. (They were a shocking bubble-gum pink.)

"Full moon's tomorrow." He said.

"Oh." I pushed some of Little Moon's hair out of his face.

"I should put him to bed." Remus continued.

I reluctantly nodded; I liked Little Moon sleeping on my lap.

He stepped closer, and then grabbed Little Moon under the knees and head. He slowly lifted, Little Moon snuggled closer to me.

Moony fell forward and our foreheads were touching. We both went red. We stayed like that for what seemed like a life-time. Slowly he stood up with Little Moon and left the dining room.

I groaned and leaned my head agensit the table, my arm hitting Little Moon's cold untouched chocolate and spilling it all over my head.

"Brilliant." I muttered as I too left the dining room.

When I cleaned myself up and lied down in my bed, I couldn't help but fell worried for Little Moon. If he felt this bad before the full moon, how would he feel during and after the full moon?

Poor Little Remus.

**YES LONGEST CHAPTER! This is now my favorite chapter I've written and here's a contest if you can find what Little Moon was thankful for (in spirit of Thanksgiving) I'll give you a sneak peak. But if you're going to get the sneak peak you also have to add what you thought of the chapter not just**

**Little Moon is thankful for….**

**Till next time**

**HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is going to base a lot on time, enjoy, here's my full moon chapter.**

_**The kitchen 8:00 a.m.**_

Both Remus' looked terrible, they both stared blankly at their food, and they both were completely silent. Little Moon didn't seem to remember that he went to Tonks late the previous night, and Moony refused to meet eyes with her; so of course, he remembered.

"HELLO PEOPLE!" Sirius yelled as he entered the room. Little Moon and Moony glared at him.

"Oh, full moon, sorry." He said.

"Full moons are pretty." Little Moon whispered as he played with his now cold egg.

Moony looked down.

The trio then entered and sat next to Little Moon.

"Buddy why weren't you there last night."

Little Moon shrugged.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked Lupin.

Lupin also shrugged.

Harry looked confused.

"Harry it's a full moon." Hermione explained.

"Oh."

"Why does it matter?" Little Moon asked looking up for the first time.

"Well…" Lupin started.

_**The second-floor hallway 10:38 a.m.**_

Remus stepped out into the hallway to go plan how his younger self will transform. Tonks also stepped out into the hallway.

"Wotcher." Tonks mumbled.

"Hello, Nymphadora."

"Don't call me the N. word Remus Lupin!" Tonks yelled at him as he walked down the stairs.

_**Dining Room 11:03 a.m.**_

"Remus, Dumbledore said Little Moon is going to go camp out in the shrieking shack; and I'm going with him, for protection." Sirius said.

Remus seemed upset at the prospect of Sirius being caught.

"Okay." He said finally.

"YES!" He yelled jumping up and down.

Remus scowled.

"I am now terrified for my younger selves life."

"Nah, you know I won't hurt him."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

"What then?"

"I'm afraid he's going to attack himself."

"But you never attacked yourself when James, Me, and" Sirius stopped talking and scowled at himself for almost saying 'Peter'.

Remus ignored his mistake, or almost mistake. "But he won't understand."

"You explained it to him this morning Remus." Tonks said.

"But when he enters werewolf form for the first time he'll be terrified and he will in fact lose his mind, because of the pain and terror." Remus explained.

"Moony please stop explaining." Sirius said looking sad.

Remus nodded.

"Now on to other business, when are you and Tonks going to get together?"

Two books and one shoe hit Sirius as both Remus and Tonks left the room.

_**Attic 12:22 p.m.**_

Little Moon sat in corner of the Attic behind mountains of boxes. He wanted to be alone; Harry kept looking nervously at him. Remus didn't understand. It wasn't like he attacked him. Remus wanted to go home; that was what was mostly on his mind. Right now, if he was home, he would play outside and maybe that girl across the street, Lily Evans, she would let him play with her and her sister. If Lily wasn't outside he might play with Severus another kid in the neighborhood. When Remus was in St. Mungo's he heard his father talking about moving out into the country.

"He can't be around people anymore, Mary."

Remus hadn't understood what that meant 'til his older self explained that he was a werewolf. He didn't want to leave; he liked his home and the other kids who were nice to him sometimes. Werewolves were harmless right, they just looked scary. He could just hide in his room. He couldn't have sleepovers during the full moon but it didn't matter; Remus never had friends to have sleepovers with. Remus made a mental note to ask his older self when he gets real friends. Little Moon still felt ill, his bones ached. Slowly he got up and walked to the ladder on the opposite side of the room. He slowly climbed down.

_**Dining Room 4:48 p.m.**_

Little Moon walked into the Dining room and saw Padfoot and Dumbledore.

"As you know tonight is the full moon." Dumbledore started.

Remus couldn't help but groan; he had been trying to avoid the fact all day.

Sirius and Dumbledore took turns explaining exactly what happens.

Remus spaced off and stopped listening.

"Buddy, it's time to go." Sirius said.

"Okay Padfoot."

_**Shrieking Shack 5:03 p.m.**_

Little Moon and Padfoot appeared in the damaged sitting room, blood splattered on the walls and the full moon had just started to rise over the mountain just outside of Hogsmead. Remus fell over in pain and Sirius disappeared, in his place a large black dog stood rooted to the floor as Little Moon jerked around. He let out gasps of pain as his bones painfully rearranged themselves.

"PADFOOT!" Remus called out.

"Help me!" He sobbed.

The dog licked his face.

"Please, make it stop, IT HURTS!" Little Moon kept shouting.

"MUMMY DADDY!"

Sirius wanted to help him so bad. The little boy kept shouting in pain. Sirius nudged the boy with his wet nose, just to let him know he wasn't alone.

Slowly Little Moon disappeared to and in his place a monster twice as big, howled at the moon. The wolf sniffed the air and lunged right at Sirius. Sirius dodged easily and watches the cub explore his surroundings. The wolf froze in front of the scratched fireplace. The wolf then bit his own arm, and soon his leg. It was like watching someone wrestle with themselves. Sirius leapt over and tried to pull the wolf away, it wasn't working.

"Come on Remus." Sirius thought to himself as he continued to stop Little Moon.

The wolf stopped attacking its self. (Probably because he was now like a blood waterfall.) And wandered about the room, every once in a while biting himself. Sirius sat in a corner while the wolf was pacing, getting up to prevent Remus from further harm. It continued like that the entire night.

_**The next day 7:09 a.m. Library**_

"They should have been back by now." Older Remus told Tonks.

"I'm sure they're fine Remus." She said.

"What if he…"

"Little Moon didn't die or you wouldn't exist."

Remus nodded.

"Remus, he'll be fine."

"Yeah."

The fireplace glowed green and Sirius walked through.

"Where's Little Moon?" Tonks asked, terrified.

"Hospital Wing." He answered.

Sirius looked extremely tired.

"He attacked himself. Nearly killed himself. I carried him on my back up to the castle; it was hard because I was a dog. Gave Poppy a real scare. I explained how Little Moon got here and she said it was a relief he was even alive."

Remus was pale or at least paler than normal after a full moon.

Sirius looked at his feet.

"It was like looking at a scarlet doll." He whispered.

He looked back up.

"It was horrible and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't control him by myself." Sirius looked on the verge of tears.

He stepped forward and hugged both Remus and Tonks.

"It was horrible." He repeated.

**I suffered immense writers block right at dining room 11:03 =[ But hey I DID IT!**

**Have a nice Thanksgiving and don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes I know this has taken forever but I didn't want to write anything and I had writers block anyway. And because no one reviewed much I didn't feel it was worth the effort. But here I am. I wanted to do a Christmas Chapter but first I need to get this through and this is just another chance to review. Don't waste it. Also this is a really special and fun chapter not at the front but toward the middle. This is kind of my excitement of snow and what I'm going to do when there is enough snow.**

_**No point of view**_

The memories of last night were jumbled and confusing. Like trying to remember at dream you have already forgotten. Little Moon's mind stopped remembering when the full moon shined on Padfoot and himself.

Remus looked around his surroundings. He was in a blank room (all too similar to the hospital room in St. Mungo's) to Little Moon's right there were three more simple beds and a wall with jagged brownish stone. At the head of each bed there was a tall window that when almost the whole height of the long room. At the top of the windows they formed a fancy point just like in castles from long ago. To the left of Little Moon there was a slim curtain used for privacy. It was on a frame clearly made of medal but it was painted white. The curtain was a white with a little amount of green mixed into it. The green was hardly noticeable but Little Moon stared at the curtain long enough to see there was a soft mix of green. In front of Little Moon there was a chair like the ones in the muggle doctor's office. Past that the room was symmetrical. Just without the curtain.

Little Moon was in pain; his side hurt and was bandaged. His shoulder was rewrapped and seemed to give off the heart beat again. His face was much itchier and now hosted at least three more scars. Remus was also very tired. The night's events exhausted him.

The hospital wing door opened and Tonks, _Remus, _and Sirius walked in. Tonks ran forward and tripped on the air in front of her. She did a face plant on the edge of Remus' bed.

"Ouch!" she called out.

Little Moon raised himself onto one elbow. "Tonks are you okay?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine Remmy. Are you okay?" She asked.

"'Course I'm always okay."

Tonks smiled.

"Hey Little Moon let's get out of this place before Tonks breaks something." Sirius said gesturing to the door.

"Sirius that doesn't seem like a good idea he isn't properly healed yet and he needs rest." _Remus _explained.

"Little Moon do you want to go?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded.

"Come on Moony don't be a worry wolf." Sirius said.

"Fine but we better hurry." _Remus _said.

He picked up Little Moon and the four of them flooed back to 'the horrible prison' as Sirius kindly put it.

As they stepped out of the grate Molly ran forward and took Little Moon from Moony.

"Mrs. Molly?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Can me, Moony, Padfoot, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, and the other kids have a snowball fight?"

Molly looked concerned of a second but saw the hopeful look in the boy's eye.

"Remus there isn't any snow outside, and the kids have to go back to school." She said.

"But I make sure each and every one of them comes home for Christmas."

Little Moon grinned.

_**Several Months Later/ Christmas Eve 8:09 a.m.**_

The entire Weasley clan was there for Christmas. When Little Moon suggested that they have an all-out snowball war. The group couldn't help but agree. They split themselves into two unequal teams.

Team Marauder Power was both Remus' Tonks and Sirius.

Team Weasley Potter Granger was Hermione, Harry, and all the Weasley kids, minus Charlie, who was visiting Mr. Weasley that morning, and Percy, no one talked about Percy.

Both teams picked captains. Sirius and Bill.

_Remus _took the whole group to a clear bit of land surrounded by forest. The place was near a medium sized cottage.

"We moved here after I was bitten." He had explained.

The snow was thick and could almost bury Remus alive. Both teams started work on forts on opposite sides of the field. The rule was not magic could be used in the fight and no one could deeply harm Little Moon.

**(We get the pleasure of watching Marauder Powering during this fight. If you wanted to follow the other team, too bad.)**

Sirius and Tonks started building the main foundation of the fort while Moony taught Little Moon how to make snowballs. After about twenty minutes of work the snow fort was done. It was about as tall as Sirius. Behind the walls they had two huge piles of snow balls ready to be thrown at the enemy.

"Status?" Sirius asked using his hands like fake binoculars.

"Construction." Tonks said looking at the Weasley's from behind the fort.

Little Moon stuck his head out from behind of the fort.

"I can't move." He whispered eyeing the other side of the battle field.

Moony, Padfoot and, Tonks looked at him. He had six coats stacked on him, eight hats, two pairs of boots, three pairs of snow pants, four pairs of both gloves and mittens, and five scarves.

Sirius laughed and helped Little Moon out of two of his snow pants, five of his coats, three pairs of mittens and gloves, four scarves, and seven hats. Little Moon decide to wear what he thought was the warmest out of all the things he had been stuffed in (Molly wanted him to stay warm the whole time.) So when they finished Little Moon looked ridiculous. He had an orange coat, one white glove one black glove, a Hufflepuff scarf (it once was Tonks') a Gryffindor hat. One green boot, one yellow boot, and a pair of purple snow pants.

The Weasley's apparently were done building because they were all out of view behind the fort.

"What now?" Little Moon asked.

"We wait for battle." Sirius said throwing up a snowball and catching it.

Little Moon nodded and sat between the two piles of snow balls. The two older Marauders were keeping guard while Tonks sat next to Little Moon. About five minutes later Fred and George gave out a battle cry and started running toward the Marauder's fort with their arm full of snow balls. Sirius let out an equally loud shout and started flinging snow balls out of the fort. The snow kept hitting the twins but they kept going forward. _Remus _and Tonks started joining in on the rapid fire while Little Moon bent down and started remaking the snowball supply.

"RELOAD!" Fred was shouting.

George dropped the two snowballs he had left in his hand the twins both went separate ways toward the fort. Sirius defended the right side while Moony defended the left side. Both twins put their arms up in front of their faces and continued running toward the fort empty handed. Tonks Remus worked harder to rebuild the decreasing snowball piles, but to now anvil. The ammunition was weak. The Weasley's still at their own fort were smirking along with Harry. Hermione was leaning on a tree next to the Weasley fort reading a book.

Fred and George make it to the Marauder Fort and Sirius starts grabbing snow off the ground, not caring to roll it up the throws it. The twins jump in and George grabs Little Moon around the middle and drags him out of the fort and the twin start their run back to their home fort.

"Tonks, Moony save me!" Little Moon shouted, and laughed at the same time.

The three had already dived behind the fort rebuilding the ammunition.

When they got to the fort Little Moon was placed between Harry and Ron.

"Can I go back?" Little Moon asked sweetly.

Harry looked torn for a second.

"No." Ron said bluntly.

"Oh." Remus sighed as Ron made a snowball in his glove.

"Can you teach me how to make a snowball?" Remus asked pointing to the white mass in Ron's hand.

"Fine." Ron said handing Remus the snowball.

"First you grab a bit of snow." Ron started.

Remus took the snowball in his hand and slammed it in Harry's face; then he jumped out from behind the fort and started running back to his fort. Ron, Harry, Fred and George tried to run after him but Bill stopped them.

"Let him have this one." He said with a smirk.

The field didn't seem so long when Fred and George ran him across, but now it was like the ground wanted to eat him alive. He crawled through the mass and Little Moon really wished he kept all the winter stuff Molly stuffed him in. When he got to the fort the piles of snowballs were twice as big as the originally were.

Remus smirked and stationed himself next to Moony.

"Why didn't you save me?" Little Moon asked.

"What's the fun in that kiddo?" Sirius said with a slap on the back.

"Now let's get more ammo, Moony keep watch." Sirius said.

The three worked in silence as they worked. You could see their breath and their cheeks were getting red, but they still worked. The sun was about halfway through the sky. Noon.

"Padfoot we need a plan." _Remus _said.

Sirius nodded.

"Tonks." He said turning to the only girl on the team.

"Wotcher."

"I'm going to kidnap Hermione and you change into her and completely bomb the fort." Sirius said.

"Okay." Tonks said with a smirk.

Little Moon grinned.

Sirius snuck into the woods and crept around the distance of the war zone. When he got the tree Hermione was laying on, he reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into the trees. Tonks who with Sirius when he grabbed Hermione put a silencing charm over her and morphed into a Hermione clone. She then took all of Little Moon's extra hats and filled them with snow then she walked to the enemy fort.

"Guys we're going to lose." _Hermione _said. **(Hermione in Italics is Tonks morphed as Hermione.) **

"We are not." Bill said.

_Hermione _took out the hats and pulled them onto each of the members of Team Weasley Potter Black.

They all yelped and started blindly running into the field. Where _Remus, _Sirius (who had taken Hermione back to the fort), and Little Moon launched everything they had at the expecting opponents. Tonks then morphed back to her usual pink haired self and started throwing their own snowballs at them. They looked like a person freezing in a cartoon as they walked. Soon it was like a huge pile of snow with random bits of red hair sticking out on the top. Team Marauder Power made their way to the pile that was now like a tombstone of the losing team. Both of the twin's heads were sticking out of the side so Little Moon grabbed a snowball and throw it at both of their faces.

"Think before you kidnap." Remus said with a smile.

They spent the next fifteen minutes digging out the Weasley Potter team, with the help of Hermione who was glad not to be buried. They all went back to headquarters, (but not before they packed Little Moon back in all the coats and hats and other stuff.) all cold and sweaty.

Molly waited for them with fresh mugs of hot chocolate.

"How was your day?" Molly asked.

"AMAZING!" Shouted Little Moon.

"It was so much fun; can we do it again tomorrow?" Remus asked.

Moony smiled and ruffed Little Moon's hair.

Remus smiled and took a long drink from his hot chocolate.

"_If this is a dream," _Little Moon thought. _"I hope I never wake up."_

_**I am so proud of myself for writing this. I'll try for the actual Christmas one. Or this may be your Christmas one. Anyway enjoy life, stay in school, and REVIEW!**_

_**-Dr. Pepper87**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas Viewers and Reviewers. This amazing chapter will feature presents, cookies, revenge, and the best bedtime story EVER. Enjoy.**

The snow seemed to have melted a lot since the snowball war the day before, the sun was just in view behind all the destroyed houses in the neighborhood. The moment the sun reached the windows Little Moon jumped up and dived into the pile of present at the end of the bed.

"Where's the dementor?" Ron asked in his sleep and Little Moon ripped of the paper of the first present.

"Harry, Ron," He shrieked. "Wake up its Christmas!"

Harry woke up and calmly walked around his bed and bent down to his pile.

Ron on the other hand jumped off the end of his bed and also started ripping off the paper of his first present.

Little Moon got a silver sweater from Mrs. Molly. The sweater had an 'R' sewn into it in golden yarn. Little Moon pulled it on over his Gryffindor pajamas that were once Ron's. Inside the box the sweater just came from there was another. This one was shorter, about the size of a doll. It was the Gryffindor colors, red was the base color and the letters 'T L' were sewn in with the same golden yarn on Little Moon's big sweater.

"It's for Teddy!" Remus said happily as he stuffed the teddy bear into the sweater.

Sirius got Little Moon a book. (That was entirely new for Sirius and Moony was just surprised Sirius knew what a book was.) The front read, one-thousand and one ways to prank a Slythern.

The twins got him some dung bombs that Mrs. Weasley was sure to take when she saw them. Remus slipped his book along with the dung bombs inside his pillowcase.

Moony got Little Moon a picture of Little Moon and his parents. It was the same picture Little Moon had on his nightstand back in his time. Little Moon held the picture close and tears started to flow down his cheeks. Remus wiped away his tears and put the picture on his nightstand in this time period.

Tonks, Harry, Ron, and Ginny got Little Moon chocolate.

Kreature got everyone a dead bug. Remus named him Chester, and then Ron said to throw it out the window and see if Chester flew. Chester landed on the front step and snapped in half.

"He had a good life Professor Little Moon."

After a short memorial Harry, Ron, and Remus walked down the stairs and joined the havoc going on in the dining room. Everyone was talking loud and passing pastries, eggs, bacon, even cereal around the table. Little Moon took an empty seat between Sirius and Tonks.

"We lost the snowball fight yesterday." Sirius whispered to Remus.

Little Moon looked up from his plate that Molly was filling for him.

"Why?"

Tonks leaned over. "We put a silencing charm on Hermione and no magic was allowed." **(I'm surprised no one caught that. Except a viewer named Soupist who messaged me about it.)**

"Oh." Remus said.

"But we won't tell them they won right." Sirius asked.

"Course, we were better and they had more people." Remus responded.

Little Moon reached forward and started to eat off his plate, not a care in the world.

The full moon wasn't for another month, and it was Christmas.

Unfortunately the twins had other plans.

_**Fred and George's room**_

"Gred?"

"Yes Forge?"

"We need to get back a Remus."

"Little Moon or Moony?"

"Both."

"For the snowball fight?"

"Course."

"Okay I have a plan and the think Sirius would help us."

_**Back in the dining room after lunch.**_

Remus and _Remus_ both snuck into the dining room to steal cookies from the silver plate in the middle of the dining room table.

"You will soon learn everything is worth cookies." Moony said.

Little Moon laughed and said. "I'm you I already knew that."

_Remus _smiled and took the lid off the plate.

Little Moon giggled and quickly snatched two handfuls of cookies and Moony put the lid back on the plate.

Both Lupins then darted out of the room and ran into the hallway. Little Moon then gave one of the handfuls to his future self and the two of them leaned back on the wall.

"Do you remember when I go home?" Little Moon asked.

Moony shook his head and took a bite out of his cookie.

Sirius poked his head out of the drawing room and said.

"_Remus_ I need to borrow Remus."

Both Remus' looked at each other.

"Do you want me or Moony?" Little Moon asked. **(If you're going "duh he wants Little Moon" I say people can't talk in italics in real life.)**

"Little Moony." Sirius said.

Remus got up and followed Sirius into the drawing room, stuffing as many cookies in his mouth as he could.

Sirius lifted Remus and put him on the sole armchair in the room.

Then Padfoot sat across from him on the couch in between the twins who were smirking.

"Remus," Fred started.

"We feel like you should get to know this place better during your stay." George said.

"So Sirius, George, and I will teach you the way of survival around here." Fred finished.

Remus nodded.

"Rule one, always, ALWAYS, swing your feet under your chair." Sirius said.

Little Moon nodded and started to swing his feet.

"Rule two; never stop anyone who is messing with Snape." Fred said.

Little Moon nodded and kept swinging his feet.

"Rule three; you have to hate all of our mom's strawberry cake." George said.

"But I like cake." Little Moon said.

"You can like cake, just not strawberry cake." Sirius said.

"Is that all?" Little Moon asked.

The three on the sofa exchanged glances.

"That's it you can go." Sirius said.

"Now we wait." Fred and George said at the same time.

_**Later that night during dessert.**_

_Remus _at the table and wondered why the twins and Padfoot were laughing at him. He wasn't doing anything.

"Look he's swinging his legs." Sirius whispered to the twins.

Sure enough Moony had his legs swinging under the table.

"Snape sure is disgusting." Fred said loudly.

_Remus _rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

Just then Molly came out with her huge strawberry cake.

When she got to serving _Remus _he said, "Sorry Molly but I'm not very fond of strawberry cake."

Sirius, Fred, and George burst out laughing and starting rolling on the ground.

"We're geniuses!" George was saying between laughs.

The table started to stare at them oddly.

Once the three had stopped laughing they said sorry for the interruption and started to eat their cake, with snorts when they looked a Little Moon with a huge piece in front of him, Remus looked like he wanted to devour the whole thing.

"Remus dear aren't you hungry?" Molly asked.

"No, I'm not hungry, I'm um tired, yeah sleepy very sleepy." Little Moon said.

"Okay dear go to bed." Molly said.

"I'll take him Molly." Tonks volunteered.

"Thank you Nymphadora." Molly said.

Tonks' hair flashed scarlet. "Don't call me Nymphadora!" she hissed.

Tonks shook her hair and it turned back to the green and red she was wearing in spirit of the holidays.

"Come on Remus lets go." Tonks said.

Little Moon gave one more longing glance at this cake and followed Tonks up the stairs.

Tonks lead Remus to a door on the second floor landing. **(If I have the floor plan wrong I'm sorry but I still won't fix it because then it will just make things more complicated.)**

This was the first time Tonks had ever been inside this room before. Snakes on the wall paper seemed to slither up the walls giving the wall paper a wavy affect.

The room was almost bear except two fancy beds; they were Ron's and Harry's, and one old camp bed. The camp bed was where Remus attempted to recreate his bed room. Teddy Lupin was up on the pillow in a sweater Tonks wasn't sure if he had before. On the bed was a carefully knitted Ravenclaw colored quilt (Tonks guessed it was sewn by Remus' mother who _Remus _said thought he would for sure be in Ravenclaw like his father before him) older Remus took it off his bed and explained it was Little Moon's blanket back in his time. The pillow case was torn in many places (like a lot of things here.) and under it was a few items that Tonks wasn't sure if it was something bad or something Little Moon wanted to protect.

Next to the camp bed was an elegant nightstand Harry and Ron moved away from their beds and placed it next to Little Moon's. It had a muggle alarm clock that was either there to annoy Sirius' parents or it was layered with magical qualities.

A bit in front of the clock was a picture; the picture had torn corners and was starting to yellow. Tonks knew who was in the picture the minute she saw it; Little Moon, without his scars was on the shoulders of someone who looked a lot like _Remus _but with brown hair. Next to Remus and who Tonks assumed was his father was a woman with curly sandy blond hair and Remus' blue eyes. The three of them were laughing, a picnic basket swinging between Little Moon's parent's hands.

"It was taken last week." Little Moon said.

Tonks jumped she forgot he was even there.

Remus laid down on the bed and covered himself with the blankets. He laid his head ageist the pillow and seemed to have to move his head to get comfortable. Tonks shook her head and took out the pranking book and the pile of dung bombs. Remus' face when red.

"I won't take them." She said as she slipped them in the fancy dresser on the other end of the room.

Little Moon nodded and snuggled deeper within the blankets. Tonks sat at the end of the bed.

"Will you tell me a story?" Remus asked.

Tonks smiled. "Okay what story do you want to hear Little Moon?" she asked.

Remus thought for a second then said. "Make one up."

"Once upon a time there was a pink haired knight." Tonks started.

"Are you the knight?" Remus asked.

"Sure." Said Tonks. "Anyway the knight fell in love with a school teacher, but the school teacher was a…"

"Vampire!" Remus supplied.

"Yes, a vampire," Tonks continued. "So the knight became friends with the school teacher, but the knight's dumb cousin was the school teacher's best friend. The cousin, who was named Snuffles, would make fun of the school teacher and the knight."

"That's not nice." Little Moon said.

"Yeah it isn't nice at all is it. One day the knight asked the school teacher if he loved her. The school teacher said, 'Knight, I am too old to poor, and it too dangerous for I am a vampire and I could suck your blood and hurt you.' But the teacher didn't understand the Knight didn't care. Then years later the school teacher decided he was wrong and the knight was the one he loved. And they had a blue haired son and died in battle a month later. The End." Tonks finished.

Little Moon stared at her in shock then started laughing.

"Remus be quite or Molly won't let me tuck you in anymore." Tonks explained.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"It's alright buddy." She said as she ruffled up his hair and left the room smirking.

Remus closed his eyes and dreamt of the knight, the teacher, and Snuffles.

Back in the living room _Remus _sat on the couch remembering the story Tonks told him thirty years ago. _Remus _laughed to himself and went upstairs to bed.

**You know what I want for Christmas, reviews, it only takes a minute and if you review on my story I will look up one of your stories and review them. Have a happy holidays.**

**-Dr. Pepper 87**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all had a Merry Christmas. Also the kids have gone back to school. I've seen a ton of author notes where they share it with the character. I don't get it. Should I do that?**

**Little Moon: Oh god please no.**

**Okay not doing that. You might want to just go on to the story before I start rambling.**

Remus woke up at the crack of dawn and started his constructed routine every morning.

Get dressed, make bed, brush teeth, brush hair, use bathroom, wash hands, wake up Tonks, and eat breakfast.

This morning however Tonks wasn't in her room when Remus went to wake her up.

"Tonks?" Remus called. Nothing.

Remus started to panic and ran into the dining room were Sirius was eating toast.

"Padfoot!" Little Moon called collapsing on the chair opposite of him.

"Remus?"

"Tonks is gone!"

"She's at work."

"But she never goes this early she always has breakfast with us."

"Sorry Remmi it's just you and me."

"What about Moony?"

"Order Mission."

"What's he doing?"

"Tell you in thirty years."

Little Moon sighed and grabbed a piece of toast off of Sirius's plate.

"Oi you little toast stealer gimme it back!" Sirius joked.

Remus looked like he was in deep thought for a minute and said, "No."

"Remus you have broken Marauder Rule number 86790B that clearly states 'No Marauder will steal any food from other Marauders unless given the okay.' Remus you made that code up when James and I stole your chocolate." Sirius said.

"I haven't become a Marauder yet." Remus said as he bit into some of Sirius's toast.

Sirius sighed.

"Sirius I'm bored I wanna do something fun." Remus said.

"Do you want to play wizard chess?" Sirius asked.

"No." Remus said laying his head down on the table.

"Kick Kreature?"

"Nah."

"Bug Remus?"

"What?"

"Sorry I thought I was talking Tonks she always says she's bored."

"So you suggest Bug Remus?"

"Yes….."

"Want to go to a park?" Sirius asked.

Little Moon jumped off his seat and started to drag Sirius.

"Come on come on!" Little Moon was shouting.

Sirius helped Remus get into his mismatched winter gear and the two of them stood on the top step of the stairs.

"Hold on tight to my arm." Padfoot instructed.

Little Moon grabbed on. There was a gentle crack through the neighborhood, like someone closed a window way to hard. Padfoot and Little Moon weren't in the neighborhood anymore they were at a park in a virtually empty place in London.

The park wasn't the nicest place in the world; most of the swings were broken, only half the see-saw was complete, the slide was slanted, and the jungle gym was completely rusted.

"This place must have changed ownership since I was last here." Sirius grumbled.

Little Moon didn't care; this was the first time he had been outside since the snowball fight. He ran forward and climbed on the only swing that looked somewhat safe.

"Come play with me!" Little Moon beckoned.

Sirius transformed into a dog and set forward toward the boy.

Remus, seeing as the dog couldn't swing, hopped down and said, "Come on," Remus paused. _What was he supposed to call Sirius here? "_Padfoot, come on buddy, let's run around a bit._" _

The boy and dog ran around for a bit, when a strange man walked over to them. He was tall, bald, and had a white beard.

Padfoot leapt in front of Remus and growled at the man.

The man paid no attention.

"Are you here all alone?" The man asked Remus.

Remus shook his head and said, "No I'm here with Padfoot."

"Where are your parents?"

"Home." Remus said, petting Sirius on the head. Remus was trying not to lie so he was keeping it light.

"Where do you live little boy I can take you home."

"NO, leave me alone!"

The man took a step closer to Little Moon.

Remus let out a terrified squeak and slammed his eyes shut.

Remus didn't sense the man come nearer.

Little Moon slowly opened one eye; the man was lying on the ground.

"Did you just use magic?" He asked, dusting off his purple robes.

Little Moon stood still.

"Little boy it's okay, I'm an Auror."

Padfoot tensed.

"We're going to the Ministry."

The Auror grabbed Remus' arm and disappeared without Padfoot.

Sirius turned back into a human and hurried back to the Head Quarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

He opened the door and sprinted into the small kitchen where Moony, Molly, and Tonks were leaning ageist the counters talking.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Molly shrieked when Sirius entered the room.

"Molly not the time, we have a problem!" Sirius said impatiently.

"Well it can't be too important, go get Little Remus and we can start lunch." Molly said, waving a spoon in the air.

"That's the problem." Sirius said looking to his feet.

"What did you do?" Lupin and Tonks chorused.

If the situation wasn't so serious that would have been funny.

"Well we were bored, so we went to the old park on the other side of London."

"Oh no." Tonks muttered.

"Anyway this guy from the Ministry comes up to us, we thought he was a muggle. So anyway, I'm as a dog so he asks Remus if he's alone. Remus says he isn't, but this guy isn't fooled it's just me and Remus at the park. Then this guy steps forward and tries to grab Little Moon. Little Moon then does some accidental magic. So this guy says he's an Auror, and grabs Remus' arm. Then poof they're gone and I'm stranded at the park. And, well here I am."

"Are you serious?" Tonks asked.

"I'm always Sirius but that is not the point!"

"I can't go get him; I could lose Arthur his job." Molly said.

"Well I could lose my Auror job." Tonks said.

"I'm a wanted criminal." Sirius said.

The three smirked at Remus who was half way through a sandwich.

"What do I have to do?" Remus asked, clearly annoyed. **(If you haven't noticed Remus in normal letters is Moony because I am not doing the italics thing if only one Remus is there.)**

"Well Moony, we need you go claim Little Moon." Molly said.

"I know that, but do you have a plan because I don't exactly get children from the Ministry every day." Remus said.

"Well if you did go, you couldn't go as you; someone would know you, like Percy." Tonks said, while Molly almost started crying when Tonks said Percy.

"So what should we do, werewolves can't drink polyjuice potion." Moony said.

"We could use muggle stuff." Tonks suggested.

"I WANNA HELP DRESS UP REMUS!" Sirius shouted jumping up and down.

"It's your fault we're in this mess, you probably traumatized him." Molly said.

"Remus tell her it didn't traumatize you." Sirius said to his best friend.

"I must not tell lies." Remus said.

"Sorry Moony, I don't want to hurt you or Little Moon." Sirius whispered.

Remus felt touched, and listened to Molly and Nymphadora plan the mission.

"I'll go get some muggle hair dye, a dress," Remus looked horrified, "some make up and some other stuff." Tonks said, morphing into a random person with brown hair and gray eyes.

"Why a dress?" Remus asked.

"They wouldn't see it coming."

"Well Nymphie go get it!" Sirius said.

"Bye!" Tonks said as she grabbed out a bag of muggle money from the back of the cupboard.

"So do I say I'm Little Moon's mother or something?" Remus asked.

"That would probably be best, Little Moon is smart, and he'll catch on." Molly said.

"I know he'll catch on." Remus said.

"Of course you do dear." Molly said.

The three sat in silence for an hour waiting for Tonks to return from her little shopping trip. Behind the trio the fire in the fire place sparked green, and out stepped Sour Grape Snape **(I'm sorry I couldn't resist doing that.) **

He glanced at each one of the rooms occupants.

"Weasley, Black, Lupin." He addressed.

"Severus." Remus greeted.

"Dumbledore told me to bring Black, Lupin's, and Miss Tonks to his office." Snape said, clearly angry about being the messenger.

"Sirius lost Little Moon." Remus said looking down.

Snape sneered. "Wow Black just when I thought you couldn't get any worse."

"Go play with your chemistry set." Sirius spat.

"I'll just go tell Dumbledore Black lost a disgusting werewolf out in London four days until the full moon."

It wasn't Sirius who slapped Severus, it wasn't when Remus. It was Molly Weasley.

Snape straightened his cloak and flooed away with the small remainder of his dignity.

Silence stretched throughout the room before Sirius yelled. "GO MOLLY!"

"Wotcher, I'm back, Remus you got a blue dress, I got a wig, I figured you would like that more, eye shadow, and some make up to cover your scars." A voice yelled from the entry.

"We're in here Tonksie!" Sirius yelled.

Tonks entered, her hair pick again, she held up a blue dress with white flowers on it.

Remus looked and the dress and gave a terrified squeak.

"Come here Moony." Sirius said grinning.

"I don't think I will."

"Remus…."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Remus!"

"No, I refuse!"

"Please?"

"No you do it."

"I can't."

"Fine, but no pictures, and we forget about it the second Little Moon is home."

"Tonks don't agree."

"Sorry Sirius, but Remus you have a deal."

An hour later Remus descended down the stairs in his new dress, with what felt like twenty pounds of muggle make up. His hair was stuffed in a black wig, and to top it all off, he was wearing a pair of sky blue heels.

"Sirius shut it." Remus snapped, as Sirius burst out laughing.

"Have fun Remus!" Tonks cried, holding back tears of laughter.

"Oh, I'll fun." Remus said with a mischievous smirk.

Remus appeared at the Ministry guest entrance, where he retrieved a badge that read, Remus Lupin, rescue mission.

Remus walked down the atrium of the Ministry, no one paid attention to him, but he still felt like he was never going to be able to go out in to public again. Remus walked to the holding cells, where he ran into a guard, he stashed his badge on the inside of the dress.

The guard looked at Remus with a straight face and said, "Who are you visiting?"

"I'm here to get my son." Remus responded.

"Who's your son Ma'am?" The guard asked.

"Err…"

"Ma'am you need to tell us your son's name before you can retrieve him."

"His name is, um." Remus mentally scolded himself for forgetting to make a fake name, but then again, little him wouldn't know it. Remus remembered being taken from the Ministry, but what did he call himself? "His name is Romulus, Romulus Scupin." It really didn't get cheesier than that, was he really sinking to Sirius' level?

"We actually got a Romulus collected today." The guard said.

'Ten points to me.' Remus thought.

A cell was opened and their stood a boy, but that boy wasn't Little Moon.

"Romulus Scupin, just like you said." The guard said.

'Ten points from me.' Remus thought.

"Um, that's not Romulus." Remus said, if his younger self didn't go as Romulus then what did he go by?

"Sometimes Romulus goes by, um, Teddy Scupin." I have sunken past Sirius' level; would Little Moon really be stupid enough to go by his bear's name?

"Oh, the blond kid that doesn't talk." The guard said.

Remus was led to the end of the hallway of cells.

The door opened and there stood Little Moon.

Little Moon looked up and said, "Look, it's a Mamma Moony!" **(Couldn't resist that one either.)**

"Do you know this lady?" The guard asked.

Little Moon nodded.

"Come on Romulus, let's go home." Remus said guiding himself out of the cell room.

"Ma'am, before you am your son leave I'll need to see your left forearm."

Remus rolled up his sleeve, there was no markings. The guard waved his wand over Remus' arm. Nothing happened.

"You're free to go."

"Why are you dressed as a girl?" Little Moon whispered.

"Long story and Tonks isn't so innocent." Remus replied, as the two of them started for the fireplaces.

Both Remus'stepped into the fire and Moony said clearly, "Dumbledore's Office."

"Remus, Remus, pleased to see you arrive." Dumbledore said.

The two sat in their chairs while Sirius, and Tonks were laughing at Moony, and Snape was smirking in his corner.

"Mr. Lupin can I ask why you are in a dress?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is a really, really, really long story." Remus said.

"Well I will be sure to ask about it later." Dumbledore chucked.

Remus' face went red and he sank deeper into his chair.

Little Moon laughed.

"Remus, I got your bag." Sirius said, throwing Remus an old patched bag.

"I'll be right back Professor." Remus said as he left the room.

Little Moon started swinging his feet while Sirius laughed.

Moony returned ten minutes later with a red face, probably because he was whipping off so much make up, and he was now in a plain orange muggle tee shirt, and a pair of jeans.

Remus picked up Little Moon and swung him on his lap, leaving Little Moon's previous chair open for Snape.

"Severus has come up with a solution to Little Moon's problem." Dumbledore announced.

"So, he's going home?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, he is going home." Dumbledore sighed.

"Then why are me and Tonks here?" Sirius asked.

"Well, Miss Tonks you and Mr. Lupin here will bring _Remus_ home." Dumbledore said.

"Why me?" Tonks asked.

"It is rather useful if one in time can change their appearance." Dumbledore clarified.

"And me Sir." Remus said.

"I feel you would now more about the small details, like the hospital room, cover names, family passwords, you would know what your parents looked like, and you probably know what part of the treatment you vanished at."

"And me Professor." Sirius asked.

"I figured you would care if your best friend and cousin left for a while." Dumbledore said.

"Now, Severus here has made the idea, the three time travelers will take a dose of the Time and Space potion. There is a green one and a pink one, the green allows you to go back, while the pink permits you to go forward. Both potions are enabled to travel thirty years. Severus has set it to travel at the date you think of, and you will depart."

"What about the full moon in four days?" Sirius asked.

"Little Moon will stay here for that event, then perhaps we could bring the children home to say good bye."

"While Harry is home we should borrow the cloak." Remus said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Sir, how did I get here in the first place?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "I have a guess, mind you my guesses are almost always correct, this is what I think occurred, I believe phoenix tears enhance our magical abilities. I assume while they poured it on you, you were somewhat frighten, that activated your magical cure. Then I believe you may have only, out of fear, disaparated, probably outside St. Mungo's. Alas, with the tears it brought you farther, into the future perhaps, and thus, you appeared in this time, but for your location, I believe since you do not know how to disaperat, it brought you farther, it is luck that you landed with us Mr. Lupin."

"Mr. Dummbydor, I wanna go, but I also don't wanna, I have friends for the first time, I miss my family, but I'll miss Sirius, Tonks, and Moony too, if not the same amount."

Tonks pulled Little Moon out of Remus' lap and hugged him.

"Tonks, I can't breathe!" Little Moon whimpered.

"When's the potion done?" Sirius asked.

"The last ingredient needs to be picked on the full moon, and the only supply we can get to is here on grounds." Dumbledore said.

"What, Sir, what about _Remus_, he'll be in the shack!" Tonks exclaimed, still hugging Little Moon.

"I think it would work if a dog I know would keep him in the shack." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I can't, he'll claw himself to death if he doesn't get to run around outside for a bit." Sirius exclaimed.

"Although we COULD use wolf bane." Tonks continued, poor Little Moon was still choking in her grasp.

"No!" Remus argued.

"Remus, where do you spend your full moons?" Tonks asked.

"The forest where we had the snowball fight." Remus said.

"Then take Little Moon with you." Tonks urged.

"I can't the wolf will see him as a threat because we have the same blood."

"I GOT IT!" Sirius yelled jumping up from his chair.

"We send Little Moon to the field and put Moony in the shack with wolf bane!"

"Wow Black, for once in your life you have a half way decent idea." Snape grumbled from his corner.

"TONKS I CAN'T BREATHE!" Little Moon screamed.

Tonks mumbled an apology and set the six year old down.

"So it's decided?" Dumbledore asked.

"I guess." Remus said.

**I always seem to get writers block when I write Little Moon x does huge sigh x Oh well, I'm sorry if this takes too long to update, I'll try to update at least Meet in the Middle sometime this weekend. Also, do not fear, for Little Moon isn't close to over yet, if you don't believe me check back to the earlier chapters and look at Remus explaining what happened then. There is also, in case you haven't heard, a sequel, it's called Tonks Time. Don't ask because I'm not telling you.**

**Little Moon: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**What he said! **

**-Dr. Pepper 87**


	8. I'm Sorry

**Hey everyone, this is going to come off as a disappointment, but everyone one of my stories are done. I'm sorry just I haven't had any inspiration for months, and I just don't like them. I feel like I can do better. It is really stressing me out, in Little Moon, I completely busted my own canon with the personalities, I mean come on it's like Remus went from 6 to 12. I'm just done. I'm sorry.**


End file.
